


The Weekend

by hunnybunny



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Face Slapping, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tag All The Things!, Total Power Exchange, Very Light Watersports, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Bam celebrate a very special weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote a long time ago before Ryan passed away. I mean no disrespect by posting this here. I was one of Ryan's biggest fans and I know he's in heaven now driving everyone crazy!
> 
> This story was betaed by the amazing mildly_neurotic over at LiveJournal so a HUGE thank you goes out to her.

Ryan loved Bam with all his heart, but he knew there were certain things Bam needed. Bam needed to be taken in hand sometimes. He needed to be punished when he was a brat or when he broke their rules. They had worked out a system long ago. Bam loved to fight back, and Ryan would always let him. The brawl would never last long with Ryan usually ending up in the winning position. If by some miracle Bam managed to overpower the bigger blonde he would not be punished; however, if Ryan won, his prize would be his boyfriend’s complete submission for the entire night. They had begun their vicious battle for dominance the moment they had woken up. Bam threw punches and slaps catching Ryan’s chest, arms, and stomach, but he knew who would come out the winner. Ryan finally caught one of Bam’s flying fists wrenching it behind the skater’s back mercilessly. The blonde bodily slammed his lover face first into the wall growling like a wild animal at his victory. Bam struggled pushing and pulling to get his arm free, but he knew it was useless.

 

“I win again, BamBam”, Ryan practically hissed in his boyfriend’s ear.

 

“Best two out of three?”

 

Ryan paused considering for a moment.

 

“If we do then I don’t just win for the night, I win for the entire weekend.”

 

Bam froze wondering if that was even possible. Staying in his submissive roll was hard enough for one whole night, but Bam was desperate to prolong his punishment. He knew this time he had raised serious hell for himself.

 

“Decide, Bam. You get another chance to get out, and risk your weekend. Or you take your punishment now.”

 

The dark-haired skater bit his bottom lip knowing that Ryan already knew the outcome. They had been together for a very long time and knew every move the other would make. Instead of responding Bam lashed out driving his heel into Ryan’s shin. He had to at least attempt to get away from his impeding punishment. The older man grunted and let go of his boyfriend’s arm narrowing his misty blue-green eyes. With surprising power Bam tackled Ryan to the ground, but right before impact Ryan shifted his body forcing Bam into the hard wood instead. Ryan’s legs pinned Bam’s and his strong hands encircled wrists.

 

“I think that was the fastest I’ve ever won, BamBam.”

 

“But—“

 

“I won the weekend.”

 

“But I—“

 

Ryan’s voice took on a deadly tone, “hush.”

 

Instantly Bam was speechless unable to keep his eyes from Ryan’s sparkling orbs.

 

“I love you”, Ryan mumbled burying his scruffy chin into the crook of Bam’s sensitive neck.

 

“Love you too”, Bam barely squeaked out lost in the sensation of Ryan’s harsh nips and gentle kisses.

 

“There are some rules for our weekend, baby. First is that you don’t get any clothing until Monday morning unless I give you permission. You’re going to be naked and ready for me any time I want.”

 

Ryan released his boyfriend standing up slowly. Bam nodded his understanding moving to strip off the jeans, socks and t-shirt he was wearing. Once he was completely naked Bam sunk down to his knees in a show of submission.

 

“Second, there’s no safe word this weekend. If you need a break that’s okay, but I’m not stopping anything.”

 

The thought alone made a chill creep up Bam’s spine. He trusted Ryan with every fiber of his being, and he had never said the safeword. But that word’s existence made Bam feel a bit of control. Losing every ounce of power for a whole weekend was terrifying to the skater.

 

“The last rule is that you get one chance to fight this whole weekend. Other than that one time I want your complete and total obedience no matter what happens.”

 

Bam nodded again feeling a nervous knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling this time would be different than any other time he had spent alone with Ryan. Slowly the taller man hooked a finger under Bam’s chin to bring their lips together.

 

“Tell me why you’re being punished.”

 

“Because I broke a rule?”

 

Ryan delivered a harsh slap to Bam’s face instantly sinking deeper into his dominant role.

 

“What rule?”

 

“I let Tammy have control.”

 

“What else?”

 

Bam winced knowing how furious Ryan really was with this most recent stunt.

 

“I let her fuck me with her strap-on.”

 

Anger rolled slowly through Ryan’s body knowing that someone else had even touched Bam that way.

 

“And why is that a rule?”

 

“Because that’s yours.”

 

Ryan turned walking toward the staircase, and Bam crawled along obediently. The older man stopped at the first step reaching for his boyfriend’s hand to help him up. Slowly they climbed the stairwell together. At the very top they stopped at a door that usually remained locked. Ryan’s lips found Bam’s as he unfastened the necklace Bam always wore hidden under his shirt or in his pocket. Slowly they parted and Ryan fit the key into the door opening it slowly. This was their special room. No one else had ever been allowed through the doorway, and most didn’t even know it was there. It had been an early alteration to the house, Ryan’s present to Bam. It was completely soundproof and completely theirs.

 

The room was painted black with deep purple and white accents. The silver, four poster bed was large enough to fit them both in any position they could imagine. The walls were adorned with sensual artwork and a few pictures. The black rug was almost silky in its softness and much like memory foam allowing Bam to stay kneeling for hours without any discomfort. The four windows in the room were covered in dark curtains barely letting a glow of sunshine in the room. The three black dressers contained anything but clothing, and the mini-fridge was always stocked to the brim. It was a perfect D/s paradise, and they both lived for the countless hours tucked away in their private corner.

 

“Come here, baby”, Ryan whispered sitting in a high-backed armless chair that was the perfect height for Bam to give him head.

 

Bam crawled forward sitting back on his heels between Ryan’s spread legs. For a moment their eyes met but Ryan turned away grabbing something from the top of a small side table. Resting in a delicate satin box was a black collar. For a moment Ryan’s thumb stroked at the silk that coated the inside of the piece of jewelry. Pearls and sapphires, their birthstones, were encrusted into the outside of it perfectly entwining together.

 

“Ask me, BamBam.”

 

“Please, Ryan, put my collar on! Please make me yours.”

 

Smiling the older man laced the collar around his boyfriend’s neck snapping it closed tight enough that only one of Ryan’s fingers would fit inside. Gently Ryan bent down to place a kiss on Bam’s soft, pink lips. Suddenly Bam’s entire body relaxed, he always felt safe, happy, and calm when that custom made collar wrapped around his neck. Bam had dabbled in the past with the darkest, wicked parts of the BDSM world, but he had never met anyone like Ryan. In an instant the blonde Dom could change from sweet and soft to harsh and commanding. He was dominant yet respective, angry yet relaxed, and most importantly stern yet forgiving. Ryan could read Bam better than anyone else. He knew when Bam said stop, he could always go farther. He knew the exact face Bam made seconds before cumming. There was a connection there that neither of them could deny.

 

“You’re mine, Bam. You always have been and always will be. I love you very much, but it’s time for your punishment.”

 

A look of sadness passed over Bam face earning him a warning look.

 

“Up, Bam.”

 

Slowly the small brunette stood up slipping over Ryan’s lap laying his lean, tattooed stomach against his boyfriend’s strong thighs in a familiar position. Ryan’s fingers found their way into the skater’s dark, curly locks petting gently. Bam tried to relax his body knowing that tensing was not allowed not even during the pre-spanking lecture.

 

“You knew there was rules against having someone else fuck you. Why did you break the rule?”

 

“I was drunk and lost control”, Bam whispered hanging his head in shame.

 

There was something in Ryan’s voice that made Bam feel terrible, regretting every rule-break.

 

“I’ve told you that you couldn’t trust her with control! I warned you about that, Bam. Did she hurt you?”

 

“It was just a little blood.”

 

A growl came from deep in the blonde’s throat. The thought of someone else’s hands on his Bam was enough to anger him, but he knew it was something Bam needed. Bam had always been sexually insatiable and Ryan had known from the start that their relationship needed to be open. Bam needed someone to fuck too. But this was something different. Ryan had absolutely demanded he was the only one to take control of the small brunette; Bam had Ryan to fuck him.

 

“If it happens again, I’m going to cut you off.”

 

“What!?”

 

Ryan’s hand dug into Bam’s scalp forcing his head as far back as physically possible.

 

“I will cut you off from every one of your sluts. I’ll put you in the tightest, most restricting cock restraints, you won’t be fucking anything for months. You won’t be able to get a single drop of cum out of your pathetic little dick. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes”, Bam squeaked out.

 

Ryan’s voice was gruff, angry, and controlling.

 

“Fuck up again and you will see my unforgiving side.”

 

He let go of his harsh grip instantly changing his touch back to a gentle caress. Bam gasped trying to catch his breath.

 

“Why do we have that rule, Bam?”

 

“Because I got hurt.”

 

“Hurt? You got fucking raped, Brandon Cole! And I had to clean up the mess left behind when that dirty bastard did a number on you. You PROMISED me! Now I have to seriously punish you for breaking a promise and a rule.”

 

Bam flinched slightly, which did not go unnoticed by the ever watchful Ryan.

 

“Please, Ryan, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shut up! I am so disappointed in you I don’t even want to hear you speak!”

 

There was complete silence for a single moment until the sound of hand hitting flesh began to echo through the room. Ryan’s hard palm connected with the fleshy underside of Bam’s soft ass over and over leaving behind pink imprints. The brunette winced, but sealed his lips determined to stay strong and silent. Ryan began to snap his wrist just before his hand connected with his boyfriend determined to hear Bam mouth his pain. Bam couldn’t help but squeak in shock when the painful smacks increased in intensity. The young brunette couldn’t help but hiss loudly as the deep, searing heat began to sink into his smooth, tender flesh.

 

“You really fucked up this time, BamBam.”

 

“Please! I’m so sorry.”

 

Ryan stopped for a moment tracing his boyfriend’s hot skin admiring his work.

 

“Lift up your ass.”

 

The younger man hesitated for a moment whimpering in pain, but he obeyed the command lifting his hips as high as he could. Ryan continued spanking his boyfriend even harder extending his arm completely before bringing it crashing down into the tender, red skin. Bam arched, wiggled and struggled, but Ryan kept a firm grip on the brunette’s hip. After five more solid minutes of hand catching bare flesh in a harsh embrace Ryan finally stopped. They were both winded and Bam was attempting to hold back tears. His ass was burning, red, and in agony.

 

“Fuck! Please, Ryan, it seriously hurts!”

 

“Don’t be a baby, Bambi. We’re not even halfway through your punishment.”

 

Bam tensed in anger at that nick name. He hated it more than anything in the world. It made him sound small, powerless, and controlled. Ryan held his boyfriend tighter preparing for the backlash he knew was coming.

 

“Is this going to be your one fight? Because if this is, I will fight you.”

 

Bam’s growl of annoyance earned him a sharp swat.

 

“Answer me! Is this your fight?”

 

“No”, Bam answer hanging his head down.

 

“Then I want you to bend over the side of the bed.”

 

For a moment there was hesitation, but the second Ryan raised his hand Bam sensed it shooting off his boyfriend’s lap like a bullet. Ryan tried not to laugh. He couldn’t resist the sight of Bam’s perfectly shaped red ass point up high in the air, the only blemish being the mark Ryan had put there himself. Gentle hands caressed rosy flesh. Ryan smiled widely leaning down his lips met hot cheeks blowing out cold air.

 

“Hold onto the sheets tightly, you reach back and your punishment gets worse.”

 

Bam whimpered his understanding knowing exactly what was about to happen. Ryan stepped over to the closet lifting a thin bamboo cane from a hook. The blonde wrapped a strong hand around cushioned handle making his way back to the waiting Bam. For a moment the smaller man was forced to wait holding his breath. The crack of the cane against flesh brought a howl of agony from Bam. His hands curled into tight fists, and his eyes squeezed closed. A line of pure white fire burned across his tight ass. He clung to the sheets desperately trying his hardest to keep his hands away. Again the cane cracked against Bam’s ass momentarily flattening both cheeks before they recoiled marked with a raised line of red. Eighteen more stripes rose on Bam’s already tender ass making him howl and cringe in agony each time.

 

“Alright, baby, it’s over. Take a deep breath.”

 

Ryan gently collected a sobbing Bam into his arms. Naturally Bam curled into the comforting embrace.

 

“Shh, BamBam. It’s okay.”

 

Their lips met in a wet, passionate kiss that overtook both of their bodies. Bam rolled onto his back wincing a bit at the pain, and Ryan was on top of him in seconds. Ryan couldn’t help but smile when his lover’s fingers began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Within seconds Ryan was naked too.

 

“Please fuck me, Ry!”

 

“Of course, baby!”

 

Ryan reached into the top drawer of the nightstand pulling out a small tube of lube and a black metal cock ring. Before Bam could react the click of the ring’s lock sounded out from the very base of the brunette’s cock. Ryan smirked down at Bam.

 

“You thought I hadn’t noticed? You’ve been hard since we stepped into this room. I could feel your cock pulsing at every spank. And you leaked precum all over our nice sheets. I’m beginning to think that the more you get punished, the more turned on you get.”

 

Bam blushed deeply knowing Ryan was right. He couldn’t explain it, but with every spank, every crack, every painful reddening mark his cock only hardened and throbbed.

 

“It’s true, Ry. Please! Please take the cock ring off. Fuck I have to cum!”

 

“Monday.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Ryan delivered a harsh slap to Bam’s face splitting his lip in the process.

 

“On Monday I’ll take it off. You’re going to suffer through it all weekend as part of your punishment.”

 

Their kiss was tinged with the taint of coppery red, but it only fueled their passion. Ryan flipped his boyfriend over shoving his face into a pillow. Ryan’s fingers dug into Bam’s hips cruelly lifting him up. Bam grunted softly when the blonde shoved two lube-coated fingers into his tight opening. They both groaned when Ryan thrust himself in completely slamming his hips into Bam’s tender ass. Bam could only whimper in pent up frustration every time Ryan slammed into his sensitive prostate. Helplessly Bam pushed his hips back trying desperately to push his body into cumming, but the ring was too tight. Ryan though was trying to hold back fucking his boyfriend harder than he thought was possible.

 

“I’M CUMMING”, Ryan practically screamed out while he shot thick jets of cum deep into Bam’s tight, red ass.

 

Completely spent Ryan collapsed on his side panting while Bam was left frantically humping at the sheets reaching a hand under to stroke his swollen cock. Once he caught his breath Ryan grabbed his boyfriend’s hand holding it tightly.

 

“It won’t work; you know that.”

 

“Ryan, you can’t do this to me! Please, baby! I’m fucking begging you! I learned my lesson just let me cum once!”

 

“NO!”

 

Bam flinched at the stern tone recoiling slightly from Ryan’s body.

 

“I love you, BamBam, but you have to learn your lesson.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

“Common, naptime. I have big plans for tonight.”


	2. Friday Night

Bam pouted angrily when Ryan commanded he get out of bed.

 

“Brandon! NOW!”

 

The brunette jumped almost flying out from under the sheets. Ryan laughed softly pulling his boyfriend in for a gentle hug. Bam yawned hugely stretching his body out.

 

“Fuck, Ryan, my ass is still on fire!”

 

Frowning Ryan slapped Bam across the face drawing more blood from the skater’s already split lip.

 

“I don’t want any complaints all night.”

 

Bam nodded rubbing at the handprint on his cheek. He collected the clothing Ryan had set out for him. Bam had to bite his lip to keep from groaning when he saw Ryan had laid out the tightest pair of jeans he owned. Wincing and whimpering the brunette wiggled into the pants yelping softly when the rough material slid over his sore bottom. Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Bam’s slim hips.

 

“I love you in those pants.”

 

Bam leaned back happily, his cock pulsing in pleasure. Ryan reached down running a finger down Bam’s erection. For a moment Ryan wanted to bend his boyfriend over and fuck him senseless, but a look at his watch reminded him of the plans he had made.

 

“Finish getting dressed, BamBam. I’ll be downstairs. Don’t make me wait long.”

 

Bam nodded hurrying to throw on his t-shirt, shoes and blazer, and practically running down the stairs. He skidded to a halt in front of Ryan absolutely beaming. Ryan ran his fingers over the collar still hanging from Bam’s neck admiring it for a moment.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Ryan opened the door and they both slid into Bam’s light blue Lamborghini, Ryan’s favorite car to drive. Bam couldn’t help but squirm in his seat attempting to shift his weight off of his sore ass. After twenty minutes of driving they pulled up to the fanciest restaurant in town.

 

“Ryan, wait. We’ll be seen! My collar”, Bam squeaked out.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“With my life.”

 

“Then get out of the car. It will be okay. I promise.”

 

Bam opened the door quickly running to Ryan’s side for comfort and support. Ryan’s gentle hand found its way to the small of Bam’s back rubbing for a moment before leading the way into the restaurant.

 

“Mr. Dunn! Mr. Margera! Welcome! Right this way.”

 

Ryan followed the hostess and Bam fell into place half a step behind his boyfriend. Bam raised his head in shock when they walked away from the main room and down a hallway. He couldn’t help but smile when they were led into a small private room. The only light was coming from hundreds of black candles and Bam couldn’t imagine anything more romantic. The hostess smiled pleasantly before turning to leave shutting the door behind her. There were two silver dishes already on the table filled with their favorite foods.

 

“You may have forgotten, but this weekend is also our anniversary.”

 

Bam smiled turning to hug his boyfriend.

 

“I didn’t forget at all. I thought we would celebrate after the weekend was over.”

 

“What a better way to celebrate than having you naked and on your knees for three days straight?”

 

Bam rolled his eyes at Ryan’s antics moving to sit in the chair opposite of Ryan.

 

“No, Bam. I want you kneeling at my feet.”

 

Bam froze for a moment looking from Ryan to the closed door. Ryan could sense Bam’s inner struggle between pride and submission.

 

“Trust me, BamBam.”

 

Gradually Bam slid from his chair moving to kneel at his boyfriend’s feet.

 

“That’s my good boy.”

 

Ryan soothingly ran his fingers through Bam’s dark curls. The brunette was shocked when Ryan held out a small piece of steak for him. Careful of Ryan’s finger Bam took the piece of perfectly prepared meat unable to keep the smile from his face as he began to lick and suck Ryan’s fingers clean of the juices. They ate in silence except for the few moans that Ryan couldn’t contain when Bam cleaned his fingers for much longer than necessary. While Ryan was attempting to take a bite of hit potato Bam slid between his boyfriend’s legs nuzzling at his half hard cock. He gasped loudly almost slamming his knees into the sides of Bam’s head.

 

“If you want something, baby, you have to ask.”

 

“Please, Ryan?”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Can I suck you?”

 

Ryan smiled reaching down to undo his pants pulling out his awakening dick.

 

“Do a good job, and you may get a bit of a break tonight.”

 

Bam instantly set to work kissing and licking at the head of Ryan’s cock worshiping it. Instantly Ryan’s fingers wound their way into Bam’s hair forcing him to take the entire thing.

 

“Ugh!”

 

“Relax, Bam, or it will hurt.”

 

Bam closed his eyes and forced his throat to relax. It took a couple seconds of struggle for Bam to feel Ryan’s coarse strawberry blonde pubic hair on his chin. Ryan took complete control setting a quick, hard pace. Bam desperately tried to keep up breathing through his nose with little success. His hands gripped tightly to his boyfriend’s calves moaning happily. The sounds coming from Bam’s mouth combined with his hot, wet mouth forced Ryan to take deep calming breaths.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Ryan gasped loudly biting his bottom lip as he shoved himself completely into Bam’s waiting mouth before cumming hard. Eagerly Bam drank down every drop determined to please. Ryan’s entire body shook harshly as he came down from his intense climax. Bam licked and kissed away every drop he couldn’t swallow moaning in delight.

 

“Yum.”

 

Ryan chuckled softly petting Bam’s hair.

 

“You still hungry?”

 

“Hungry for something, but not food.”

 

“Not even some chocolate lava cake?”

 

Bam perked, but his raging hard on made him reconsider.

 

“Can we take it to go?”

 

Ryan leaned down kissing his boyfriend for a moment before standing up tucking himself back in and zipping up. They held hands until the very moment they were in sight of the public.


	3. Saturday Afternoon

Bam sat down on the floor gingerly moving to rest between his Dom’s spread legs. Ryan was sitting leisurely on the couch settling up the movie they had planned on watching.

 

“Popcorn?”

 

Bam handed up the small bowl of popcorn he had made for them watching the television carefully to see what Ryan had picked out.

 

“What fucking B-movie shit is it this time”, Bam groaned out when the opening credits began to roll.

 

Anger traveled through every muscle and bone in Ryan’s body. Bam’s habit for snarky comments that tinged with underlying cruelty was one of Ryan’s biggest pet peeves. To anyone else the comment would have been brushed off, but Ryan knew Bam too well. He knew that deep behind those vibrant blue eyes a cruel insult had just been covered up by seemingly teasing words.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Bam froze knowing instantly he had messed up. Ryan fingers grasped Bam’s hair making him whimper in pain looking deep into his eyes.

 

“Maybe you don’t understand what submission is, BamBam. Apparently you haven’t gotten the message yet, but you’re sure as hell going to learn.”

 

A gasp came from the brunette’s slightly parted lips as he tried desperately to ignore the obvious insult that Ryan had just shot back at him. Ryan shoved Bam’s head forward before standing up and walking over to the pool table. Slowly Bam followed on his hands and knees knowing he would soon regret his snarky comment.

 

“Lay down on the pool table.”

 

Bam quickly obeyed crossing his arms in front of himself and burying his face. He flinched when the jingle of Ryan’s belt sliding free sounded.

 

“I went easy on you yesterday and didn’t use the belt, but apparently that was the wrong decision.”

 

Bam whimpered loudly devoting his entire focus on keeping his body from tensing up. Ryan doubled the belt over placing his left hand on the small of Bam’s back. The belt came crashing into Bam’s already welted ass with a loud crack. Tears welled up in Bam’s baby blue eyes as the thick leather landed directly over one of the stripes from the canning. Ryan lifted his arm all the way above his head bring the belt down with all his strength.

 

“Oh god”, Bam howled digging his nails into the velvety surface of the pool table.

 

Ryan brought the belt down again directly over the previous mark eliciting a pitiful yelp from Bam. Tears began to slip down from vibrant blue eyes as the belt struck over and over again. Ryan whipped at Bam’s tender skin until thin lines of blood began to streak down the abused flesh.

 

“What is our definition of submission”, Ryan asked.

 

Bam knew it was his boyfriend’s favorite question to ask during punishments simply to remind the brunette who had the power behind closed doors.

 

“My understanding that I need to give up the part of myself that struggles against something that is good for me or the part of me that is self destructive. Me trusting you completely with my body and soul knowing that you will do what is best even if I don’t agree.”

 

“Why do you submit to me?”

 

“Because I love you with all my heart and I trust you to keep me safe.”

 

Finally Ryan dropped the belt to the floor knowing Bam would hear the loud clatter of the buckle on solid wooden floors. Bam panted between ragged sobs of agony. He heard Ryan leave the room for a moment, but he knew better to move from his position. Gently Ryan caressed the marks with his fingers before grabbing an ice cube out of the glass he had retrieved. Bam hissed loudly as the cube made contact with one of the harshest welt, but after a moment it began to feel good.

 

“Easy, baby. Just relax.”

 

Tenderly Ryan melted the ice cubes along Bam’s sore ass caressing the swollen spots with extra care. Ryan smiled a bit examining the day old finger-shaped bruises on Bam’s hips. The blonde could sense how hard Bam’s exhausted, sore body was struggling to stay in position. In one swoop Ryan collected Bam’s smaller body into his arms. Bam squeaked loudly in shock.

 

“Ryan!”

 

“It’s okay, BamBam. Grab that glass of ice, we’re going upstairs.”

 

Bam obeyed snatching the glass up from the side of the pool table and clinging to it tightly. There was no question as to whether Ryan could support Bam’s weight, but Bam was terrified his normally clumsy boyfriend was going to trip. By some miracle Ryan made it to the top landing without even a stumble. Once in the bedroom Ryan sat down in his favorite chair letting Bam curl up in his strong lap. Their lips met in a tender, meaningful kiss. Bam sighed happily against his boyfriend mouth letting Ryan deepen the kiss. They had both become addicted to each other after their first kiss. Neither of them would ever forget their first sweet taste. Ryan’s mouth was tangy and smoky mixed with an underlying sweetness. Bam tasted like pure candy mixed with a rough flavor Ryan could never quite pin down. They were kryptonite to each other. Ryan’s taste made Bam want to melt into a puddle of pure submission that went against his every natural instinct. Bam mouth did the opposite to Ryan; it made the quiet, usually careless and gentle man shift into a commanding, expressive dominant. Their kiss lasted for as long as physically possible with both of them pulling apart only to pant. Without either of them noticing Bam had naturally moved to straddle Ryan’s lap with arms wrapped tightly around the blonde’s neck.

 

“You get a choice.”

 

“Mmhm”, Bam mumbled his lips too busy kissing and sucking at Ryan’s neck.

 

“I can either fuck you raw.”

 

Bam interrupted moaning his approval of the first choice.

 

“Or I can fuck you until you scream”

 

Bam giggled for a moment.

 

“What about doing both at once?”

 

Ryan grazed his teeth over Bam’s ear nipping gently. The blonde grabbed his boyfriend practically throwing him onto the bed before climbing on top. Bam’s cock was a deep shade of red and twitching begging silently, and his balls were starting to turn blue from the pent up need.

 

“Beg me for it.”

 

“Fuck me, Ryan! Please fuck me hard. I need it so badly.”

 

“What exactly do you need?”

 

“I need your big, hard cock pounding into me! PLEASE!”

 

Ryan quickly stuffed two pillows under Bam’s lower back instantly shoving his cock all the way into his boyfriend without any preparation. Bam screamed as he was ripped open arching his back off the bed in a beautiful display of pain and pleasure. His painted black nails dug at the sheets scratching, reaching for any purchase. Ryan set a back-breaking pace pistoning in and out of Bam so hard they both began to sweat. Their lips met in a kiss passionate enough to fuel the pace even harder. Bam’s legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist as the older man devoted all his self control to holding back his orgasm. Sweat covered bodies moved in perfect harmony slamming against each other with force eliciting strangled moans and powerful growls. After several minutes Ryan simply couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled out at just the right moment cumming all over Bam’s face, chest and stomach. His muscular upper body fell to his forearms over Bam as he tried to slow his racing heart. He looked up to see one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Bam had tears of pent up frustration rolling down his face, but at the same time his tongue was darting out trying to collect every drop of cum possible. Ryan reached over gathering some of his cum on two of his fingers before bringing them to Bam’s swollen, red lips. They both gazed deep into each other’s eyes as Ryan continued feeding his boyfriend every drop of cum he could reach. Bam moaned happily begging silently with bright cerulean eyes for release.

 

“One more day, baby. Just one more day. Now roll onto your stomach, I want to ice down your ass a little more before you bruise too badly.”

 

Sighing happily Bam rolled over letting Ryan rub the ice into his sore skin. Bam gasped loudly when the ice cube travel through his crack just brushing against his recovering hole. A shiver slipped through his whole body when the cube made the same path from the very top of his crack to his balls. By the time the ice cube was gone Bam was a shivering mess desperately humping the pillows trying anything to get off.

 

“Please, Ryan!”

 

Ryan’s lips pressed against the shell of Bam’s lip as he whispered, “beg all you want, but you will wait until Monday morning.”

 

Bam sighed watching Ryan crawl under the covers of the bed. Bam followed and curled into his boyfriend’s broad chest. Bam fit perfectly into Ryan’s arms and it was his favorite place in the world. A comfortable silence passed between both of them. Ryan rested his chin on top of Bam’s head staring out the window smiling. Bam’s fingers gently traced over the multitude over tattoos covering Ryan’s shoulder and arm. He smiled remembering some of the secret meanings hidden behind the ink.

 

“I wish we didn’t have to hide”, Bam whispered softly.

 

“I do too.”

 

“Then why do we?”

 

“Because you’re married, BamBam.”

 

“Not really! I don’t even see her anymore.”

 

“Bam, I know you! You will be the first to start crying when people start making comments.”

 

“They already do!”

 

“Bam.”

 

“Haven’t you seen all the videos and stories and whole fucking websites?”

 

“Baby, is it something you really want?”

 

Bam nodded nuzzling his nose into Ryan’s neck.

 

“Please, Ryan, it’s time!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course, unless it’s just your blue balls talking.”

 

Ryan smiled placing a soft kiss on Bam’s forehead.

 

“I love you, Ryan.”

 

“I love you too, Bam.”

 

They fell back into their comfortable silence.

 

“Hey, Ryan?”

 

“Mmhm?”

 

“Remember back when we were shooting for cKy’s videos for Infiltrate. Destroy. Rebuild.?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Why were you so distant?”

 

Ryan fondly at the memory twirling his finger around one of Bam’s curls.

 

“I was worried. I was in love with you, but you were with Jenn and you seemed to love her so much. I didn’t want to ruin your relationship with her.”

 

Bam turned his head to look into Ryan’s misty blue-green eyes.

 

“I’ve loved you since high school, Ryan.”

 

They shared a warm smile and their lips met again in a gentle, chaste kiss.


	4. Sunday Night

Bam sighed softly resting his head against the cool tiles of the shower wall. For a moment Bam wondered how this was even possible. He was supposed to be this powerful skate boarder with his sponsors, expensive cars, and huge house. And yet he felt his happiest at the feet of another man, his best friend none the less. He was so happy to have Ryan as his Dom. There was something freeing and indescribable about being controlled especially by someone he loved so dearly. Bam reached down to slowly stroke his engorged cock whimpering and moaning. Every fiber of his being was begging for release, but he knew it was useless as long as the cock ring was firmly in place.

 

“Bam?”

 

A smile forced its way onto the brunette’s face, just like every other time Ryan’s deep, rough voice reached his ears.

 

“Yeah? Hang on a sec, Ry. I’m almost done washing my hair.”

 

Ryan quickly stripped and slipped into the shower wrapping his arms around Bam’s slim waist.

 

“I thought you wanted me to get cleaner, Mr. Dunn. With you in here things will only get dirtier”, Bam teased earning him a harsh swat on his wet ass.

 

“And here I was just coming in to pee and I hear moaning from the shower. Funny thing is that your hair hasn’t been washed yet, baby. You just lied to me, didn’t you?”

 

“I—I—I was just—I mean—“

 

Ryan’s hands grabbed Bam’s shoulders spinning his boyfriend around forcefully. Bam slipped on the tiles falling into Ryan’s waiting arms. Ryan’s cupped Bam’s tender ass squeezing earning him a loud whimper.

 

“I don’t like being lied to, Bambi.”

 

Groaning Bam lowered his head shifting from foot to foot nervously.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Bam sunk down to his knees obediently shivering at the domineering look in Ryan’s eyes. Ryan lightly ran his hand over his boyfriend’s wet hair before wrapping it around his half hard cock. He pointed the tip of his dick at Bam and let out a long stream of piss. The warm yellow liquid splattered across Bam tattooed body, and he opened his mouth gulping down some of Ryan’s pee. Ryan sighed in relief leaning back against the glass wall.

 

“I’ve warned you about lying to me, Bam.”

 

The brunette winced slightly pretty sure he was about to get spanked yet again, but Ryan instead pulled his boyfriend up. Ryan’s hand cupped at Bam’s scruffy chin.

 

“No more lying or you’re going to get punished.”

 

“You’re not gonna spank me”, Bam asked.

 

“You’re objecting? You want to be spanked again? Aren’t you a little pain slut?”

 

Bam blushed deeply unsure of what he truly wanted. Ryan landed another harsh swat to his boyfriend’s ass.

 

“Answer me, Brandon.”

Bam looked up into Ryan’s mysteriously colored eyes.

 

“I want to cum.”

 

“Almost time, baby, only a few more hours”, Ryan whispered nuzzling at the spot just between Bam’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Please, Ryan!”

 

“No.”

 

The blonde reached down to run his nails roughly over Bam’s tender flesh. Bam whimpered loudly lifting up to his tip toes. Ryan leisurely leaned over taking the soap into his hand. He began to lather up Bam’s back and arms. Bam could only moan helplessly panting his pleasure as Ryan’s soaped up fingers found his tight little hole. Slowly Ryan began to finger fuck his boyfriend gently grazing Bam’s sensitive prostate. Ryan’s other hand traveled around to stroke Bam’s aching cock. Bam was in a whimpering, moaning frenzy within seconds unable to decide which hand to push his body into. It felt as if his entire being was a frenzied mess of highly sensitive nerves. His knees were quickly growing too weak to hold himself up and he fell into Ryan’s chest panting. Tears began to well up in Bam’s vibrant blue eyes with the pent up need for release. Once Bam began to sob Ryan stopped, removing his hands. Ryan’s gentle hands moved to wash every inch of Bam’s small, tattooed body. Bam moaned with pleasure when Ryan began to massage shampoo into the brunette’s curly locks. Bam hadn’t noticed how sensitive his scalp was until Ryan’s fingers began to work their magic. All of the pulling and tugging Ryan had done recently had not been nearly as painful at the time.

 

“Close your eyes, baby.”

 

Bam obeyed instantly shutting his eyes tightly while Ryan took off the shower head rinsing Bam off.

 

“Common, time to get dried off.”

 

Ryan ruffled Bam’s wet hair before opening the door. Ryan roughly ran a towel over Bam drying him thoroughly. Once Bam was completely dry Ryan took the towel to his own body.

 

“You better be in the bedroom in five seconds or there will be hell to pay!”

 

Bam sprinted up the stairs skidding to a halt at the doorway to their special room. At a much calmer pace Ryan followed happy to see Bam waiting patiently on all fours with his ass high in air. Ryan smiled stepping up to his boyfriend running rough fingers over the raised welts. Bam hissed softly his entire body felt as if it was on fire, every muscle in his lower body in complete agony. For a moment Ryan’s eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. Bam let out the most unmanly squeak in the world when the heavy metal cock ring’s latch flipped open under Ryan’s fingers.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

 

Ryan shoved his hard cock deep into Bam making both men moan in pure ecstasy. The pace was almost frantic both bodies sweating with the force and passion. Bam could not hold on for long and Ryan knew it so he shoved himself deep into Bam’s prostate.

 

“Cum. . .gonna. . .RYAN!”

 

Bam’s entire body arched stiffening as his pent up release finally burst from his body. It took a moment before the blonde was even able to thrust, Bam’s entire body was clenching. Ryan’s hands held tight to Bam’s shaking body as he began to fuck his boyfriend even harder.

 

“BAM”, was the only word Ryan could scream out as his cum filled Bam’s body to the brim.

 

They both collapsed onto the bed panting heavily. Bam’s entire body felt too weak to even breathe, but his cock began to awaken again.

 

“W-w-why did you take it off?”

 

“It was 12:01.”

 

Bam sighed so happily when Ryan’s strong hand wrapped around his erection. Slowly Ryan stroked at the brunette’s dick collecting Bam’s seed and leaking precum for lubrication. The younger man’s knuckles were white gripping at the closest pillow. Ryan sunk his teeth deep into Bam’s vulnerable neck, and Bam couldn’t take it anymore. His body bowed off the bed again as he came all over Ryan’s waiting hand.

 

“I say we break our record tonight, baby.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Most times you’ve cum in a single day.”

 

Bam’s entire body shuddered in delight just thinking about all the fun they would have. Ryan reached for Bam’s collar about to remove it, but Bam stopped him.

 

“C-c-can I keep it on for a little bit, Ry?”

 

“You want to stay in your collar”, Ryan asked a bit shocked at Bam’s decision.

 

“Please?”

 

“Of course, BamBam! You can keep it on for as long as you want.”

 

Bam pounced on Ryan melding their lips together.


End file.
